


Attakai

by Shiezz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Cafe AU, Comedy, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Social Media, To Be Continued, Viktor POV, bootyfullyuuri, gonna add tags throughout the story if i decide to continue, i have no idea where this story will go, leggo, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiezz/pseuds/Shiezz
Summary: ..‘’HEY YOU! YES MISTA FINE ASS ASIAN HOO HAAAAAAAAHHHH HIEEEEEEE YES CHU COMA HOLLA AT MEEEEE ‘’Yuuri jumped while coming out of his day dreaming thoughts to a clearly highly intoxicated - maybe 30 year old?- man wearing a white button up full of stains (Yuuri possibly wouldn’t DREAM of knowing what they were) and some rather distasteful neon green pants with some … - are those fucking sunflower shaped crocs?-  took his wrist and rubbing it against his gross stubbly jawline.A cafe au where Yuuri is becoming an artist.. not a proffesional skater but still loves to skate, Phichit is just Phichit and Viktor is also still Viktor but more thirsty.. . Stuff happens.





	1. Intoxicate me now with them Sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I adore all the writers here and i keep commenting on so many of the fics.. i just got excited and tried something instead of working for Uni.. so yeah enjoy! <3

/ Quietly, looking at me from a distance , all shy but still oh so still trying to take the small looks searching for my face, oh this boy my god this boy …oh god o god/

Can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling .. never enough i….

*Smack*

08:35 am

‘’aArghhh…I get it I get it I cant seem to even have my way without my phone trying to snooze me out of my comfort zone..’’ Yuuri groaned, scratching his bird nest of a hair while trying to sit up and try to start his day.  
He knew that he had planned on trying to relax today after the nerve wracking art exams -Knowing that his fingers are all messed up because of all the access drawing and sketching- being a graduate and all, but GOD he was also DIEING on trying to skate the ONLY day he knew he could without any small children trying on imitating his ‘’so called pretty ballerina jumps’’ or the angry glances he would get from the hockey team when he wanted to jump for a triple axel. But Jesus Christ is it really that bad for wanting some time moving my ass instead of not moving it?!  
Ofcourse Yuuri also knew how much of a sucker he was for wanting to be as close as his no.1 idol Viktor Nikiforov. And yes, he wouldn’t mind moving his ass in front of mr. Nikiforov.. naked.. in bed.. 

‘’….Swiggity Swoogity Yuuri is coming for Viktors Booty’’

Yuuri fell of his bed screeching a inhuman noise trying to remember why he didn’t lock the door that night KNOWING Phichit would come in as a Ninja with his 3 hamsters and a strong smell of protein shakes flying in the air.

‘Phichit!! STOP IT how the hell did you even know what I was thinking?!’ Yuuri said while trying to wipe away his drool and unlocking his phone which he left open at -surprise surprise- Viktors most recent Instagram post of himself in Russia wearing his 5th gold medal and the oh so sexy suite and I just ca-

‘’ Cause u made the -I want to fuck or get fucked by Viktor until he’s forced to retire due to a dysfunctional asshole or dick idk whatever position u prefer Yuuri, which made him not being able to balance anymore face- ‘’

Yuuri turned so warm and red he knew Phichit could bake some eggs on his forehead without even trying.  
‘’Are u kidding me Phichit!? Seriously please I am not THAT desperate…I guess..-oh God he was-‘’Yuuri screeched while trying to throw his pillow towards Phichit.  
‘’Hey! Hahahahah Yuuri! Omg wait my babies no..YUuRi NAWwW’’ Phichit quickly ran towards the opening of the door and tried to hide while laughing is -goddamnit phi- ass off.

He packed his clothes, his laptop/tablet, phone and headphones knowing he will have to find a place to study after skating. Perhaps the library? Guess he’ll see...  
‘’Haah…Guess it was a good choice wake up earlier than normal knowing my roommate would assault me in my sleep’’ Yuuri exhaled while walking to the kitchen island grabbing a protein bar.

‘’Oh Yuuri I forgot to say that the cute old ladies from Atakai told me to tell you they made your favorite pork onigiri as a special with their usual ah may zing maccha tea..’’ Phichit whistled while falling on their couch with his babies. Obviously ignoring the comment Yuuri just said just to piss him of more. 

‘’ Oh! Misses Yuki and Tohru must’ve remember me telling them how much I miss katsudon! How sweet of them!’’ Yuuri mused while eating his protein bar.

He loved the Café near his apartment because of how much it reminded him of home, the delicious pastries and occasional Japanese snacks that makes his mouth water and brains cry knowing how much he would have to run it off. But oh well you only live once I guess.. he also loved the elderly same sex couple that apparently had a soft spot for him too knowing how they always talk about the things they miss from Japan and how they always ask him if they want to be their son. Which he always politely laughs at knowing they all meant well.  
Yuuri took his jacket and finished putting on his shoes. He took his keys and yelled a quick goodbye before running downstairs towards the rink where Celestino would be.  
I would have loved to skate like Phichit but after that day… God I can’t .. Yuuri quickly sped up jogging his way to the rink. 

..

…

.

14:00 PM  
Yuuri finished skating. After greeting Celestino he began with some slow warming up moves, a handful of jumps here and there and not to forget his favorite step sequence he learned from a free skate program from a certain skater.

He walked towards de café after he took a quick shower at the rink and some clean clothes. A simple navy-blue shirt, some way too tight skinny jeans (thank you not thank you Phichit) ***Somewhere in Detroit Phichit whispers a small ‘’you’re welcome’’***. His bangs in front of his big blue glasses and his phone in his other hand. 

He had these random moments of thinking how he’d feel if he ever met Viktor in real life. He knew he had a photoshoot in Detroit this week but the hope of really meeting him on the ice and skating side by side is a dream he knew would never come true… How would he react? Would he be nice towards his one creepy fan which knew way too much about him, had his first wet dream because of him and made him realize he was gay while making out with a random girl from high school? How would he smell like? Would he also show him his dazzling smile that still looked a little bit of sometimes?.. 

‘’Argh why should I worry about something that will most likely never happen.. I should really start on finishing my project about the history of design or else ill regret this later…’’ Yuuri mumbled to himself.

..  
‘’HEY YOU! YES MISTA FINE ASS ASIAN HOO HAAAAAAAAHHHH HIEEEEEEE YES CHU COMA HOLLA AT MEEEEE ‘’  
Yuuri jumped while coming out of his day dreaming thoughts to a clearly highly intoxicated - maybe 30 year old?- man wearing a white button up full of stains (Yuuri possibly wouldn’t DREAM of knowing what they were) and some rather distasteful neon green pants with some … - are those fucking sunflower shaped crocs?- took his wrist and rubbing it against his gross stubbly jawline.  
Yuuri quickly retracted his hand with a strength he gained from all of the sketching and drawing. 

‘’Whaaaayy are you running away u playing hard to get?.. oeh me likey’’ the man said.

‘’Excuse me but I am not interested. Have a good day’’ Yuuri said and before he lost his shit he quickly took a napkin from his pocked, wiped his wrist and tried to get past the man.

The man yanked Yuuri’s sleeve and made him stumble into his embrace letting his sports bag fall. Yuuri gasped and became nervous knowing he didn’t even let his family members touch him out of nowhere and the thoughts of this vile man doing something so disgusting in front a family friendly café made him rethink his thought of leaving the man and avoiding any trouble.  
By the time Yuuri lifted his knee to kick the man in his private area a random arm appears out of his eyesight and in a flash of a second he isn’t smelling some gross cheap ass beer anymore.

‘’I guess it’s not a very gentle manner on courting someone who clearly is not interested in an idiot who clearly forgot the purpose of deodorant? ‘’ a beautiful voice sang that he couldn’t see the face from because of his head which was pressed against a very build chest…and is that sunflowers..or wood..that I smell?  
After turning his head away from the oh so amazing chest he saw that the idiot tried to stand up after stumbling on his ass for the third time. The man took his cheap beer and yelled:

‘’Donnut think this is the last time pretty flower! I will C-cum COME next time my bootyfull geisha as pretty as the sakura trees or .. whatever plants they have in China’’. The man stumbled his way out of sight and he let out a long sigh.  
Well…

That was interesting..

Yuuri quickly forgot that he was in a certain someone’s embrace which -tbh he doesn’t feel like leaving yet- but what got him alert was the soft rumbling of a giggle he felt and heard.  
Yuuri immediately tried to put some distance and detangle himself from the body wanting to thank the stranger for letting him NOT go to jail..  
Rubbing his eyes while trying to reposition his glasses he noticed something..

Wait a minute...

S-Silver hair?

That voice…

NO!

 

‘’Oh my are you okay over here? .. and may I know the name of owner of the allegedly beautiful buttocks please?’’ a certain silver haired Russian accented hottie exclaimed after putting some distance seeing that Yuuri looked like he needed some space to breathe.

…

VIKTOR.

‘’ I am not Chinese..’’ Yuuri replied dumfounded.

GREAT.


	2. Stranger to Beauty Viktor Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !! i am still wondering if i should continue but i just did not want to let you guys hanging. So here is another chapter!! This time a Viktors pov! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

*Click* Click*

And that is a wrap! Thank you all!

Viktor finished changing back into his own fashionable clothes and checked his phone.

‘Hm.. now that I’m all done I wonder what I should do today?’’ Viktor mumbled. 

It had been a quick and boring year for Viktor. Winning a fifth medal at the Grand Prix, photoshoots and those boring sponsor meetings..Knowing that he needs to do all this so he doesn’t need to worry about being broke.. not that he ever had those moments.. He knew he just missed the feeling of doing something you love without the…passion and just thinking about new ways to surprise the world.. but slowly noticing they didn't really care as long as he had his abbs going on. 

-sigh-

After opening his cellphone and seeing all the messages he received on his last Instagram post he noticed how empty he feels inside. He knew he just missed he feeling of someone complimenting him without the whole ‘’OH MY GOD UR SO GOOD PICTURE PICTURE AAH’’ vibe.. He gave his signature smile to his staff and walked out of the building in to the streets of detroit. 

He checked the time before locking his phone and began walking to a random spot he knew would not be crowded. He knew there was a skating rink nearby but decided to just go to a café and go for a drink..preferably no alcohol since it is just 14:00pm . -Jesus I shouldn’t hang out with Chris that much knowing that would be the first thing he would do with his best friend.-

After walking for a distance he noticed a faint smell that peeked his interest.  
The smell…it was a soft smell of coffee.. a delicious smell of chocolate and macha? Interesting mix.. 

He decided that he would follow the smell and see what he would find..

..  
.

While following the smell he began to hear a loud voice and saw a man trying to hold a ..woman? oh wait a small man? – but that ass tho ..omg- 

Wait no. not the time Viktor

He began walking quicker trying to go over the man knowing he was harassing the poor guy.  
He was almost there when he saw the man telling the other man -he looks Asian..-

‘’Whaaaayy are you running away u playing hard to get?.. oeh me likey’’

.. That indeed is a drunk man wearing some ugly – are those crocs?- 

Again Viktor, not the time to think about the mans poor style of fashion.

He noticed that the drunk began to embrace the man and the tension in the shoulders of the Asian guy. He knew he had to do something before it gets too late and strode forward to take the Asians arm and -as gently as possible- get him in his embrace before talking.

‘’I guess it’s not a very gentle manner on courting someone who clearly is not interested in an idiot who clearly forgot the purpose of deodorant? ‘’ he said.   
He glanced to his chest seeing a mop of beautiful -and oh the silky raven colored hair brushing against his collar- slightly relaxing underneath his touch. Well I guess that a good thing and glanced with a deadly stare he knew people were afraid of. 

Seeing the man stumbling and telling he’d come back make him wonder how much the drunk would remember after returning home. He wanted to say something but knew that it would be the best to just let it be.. the guy in front of me and his wellbeing would be more important to him for now…  
After seeing the drunk leave around the corner he sighed feeling relieved he didn’t need to call the police.

He looked down and noticed the cute Asian still in his embrace. -the poor guy must have been surprised by the whole event-   
Out of nowhere be felt a giggle burst out and was too late to stop it. He knew that he hasn’t giggled in forever so he was also quite baffled by it.   
The Asian beauty felt this and quickly detached himself -awh I actually liked the warm feeling- but before he could ask if he was okay he stopped and just stared. 

Oh my god. 

He is beautiful. His amazing silky hair... the beautiful chocolate eyes that are almost to big for his adorable blue glasses... the soft nose he would love to pinch .. his heart shaped jawline damn…his lips.. a little bit dry but noticing how he beauty licks his lips at that exact moment and -oh my- Viktor suppressed the almost shiver he had because of it.. but nothing could compare to the thick thighs that are stuffed in his way too sexy skinny jeans and do them justice. He noticed the Asians butt when he was walking towards them and wasn’t surprised the drunk guy going for this beauty because wow. 

….

Earth to Viktor.

Ah. Right. Shit. Wait. 

After what felt like an eternity the quickly tried to sum up his suave and wanted to woo the beauty.   
Before trying to sound polite his idiot of a brain just blurts out the first thing that comes up in his mind.  
‘’Oh my are you okay over here? .. and may I know the name of owner of the allegedly beautiful buttocks please?’’ he blurted.  
SMOOTH VIKTOR REAL SMOOTH. He can already hear Yuri in Russia snickering and calling him an idiot, Mila just filming the damn show and Yakov just facepalming.  
Before he had the time to self-pity his gaze got connected to a chocolate pair of eyes and just.. fell. He just didn’t hear anything for a few seconds and could not stop just gazing.  
He noticed the beauty blushing under his gaze and before he could die by the attraction of it the beauty spoke..

..

‘’ I am not Chinese..’’ the beauty replied.

Oh.   
Uhm.

‘’ Okay not Chinese , my name is Viktor. Quite the name must I say. ‘’ Viktor replied with his signature smile.   
He saw the beauty turning different shades of red.   
I really should practice my pick up lines. God this was embarrassing. 

‘’Oh no I mean the drunk said assumed me being Chinese but I’m not and I’m actually Japanese but that shouldn’t really matter now does it and god I’m just babbling I apologize.’’ The beauty said. 

O god Viktor knew he had to say something because he noticed the beauty picking up his belongings in a hurry and trying to mumble a quick thank you.

‘’W-Wait – when did the great Viktor Nikiforov start stuttering omg- why the hurry? Maybe we could go for a drink now that the man is gone? I am not really familiar with the places here and am searching for a coffeeshop. Do you recommend anything? Mr. Not Chinese? Maybe we can go together and get to know each other a little bit better as a thanks? ‘’ Viktor said -almost- smoothly.

The beauty just stared and answered after what seemed like an eternity with his beautiful voice.   
‘’ If u want. I-I know a place here where I was planning to go .. but then yeah, this happened. But yeah sure if you don’t have to do anything else a-as a thanks? We could go to Attakai? Atakai is my favorite café and I am just babbling oke. Let’s go. It is just around the corner’’ Mr. not Chinese said. 

Yes. 

Viktor felt a his smile getting bigger and thinking that maybe his day wouldn’t be that sad anymore..

‘’Sure! Lets go! Mr. Not Chinese –‘’.


	3. Have a cup of positivitea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter but i wanted to update this cute introduction of oh so sweet Yuki-san !!
> 
> Bigger chapter next time!
> 
> Enjoy~~~~

_*Clink* ___

____

 

____

''Irrashaimasse~''

____

The delicious smell of fresh macha tea and sweets entered Yuuri's nostrils and he couldn't help relax a little bit. He glanced over to Viktor and saw that he already was looking at Yuuri with a oh so blinding smile. 

___Damn..that smile should be illegal .. ____ _

____Yuuri quickly returned the smile with a small one of his own and turned his back to see the older lady that he knew all too well behind de cashier waving at him as she immediatly recognizes him. What Yuuri didn't see was the small blush that appeared on Viktors face.._ _ _ _

''Gonbanwa Yuki-san'' Yuuri replied. He walked to the cashier and saw the old lady smiling brightly at him. 

____''How are you Yuuri, just as handsome as before I see.. I really can't get over the fact that u are still single even after I told u about the boys and girls that visit Attakai only for them to see you! even Tohru told me that one of the guys was brave enough to walk over to her and ask her if you were our son and could take u on a date! Too bad for him u weren't interested and the poor guy left heartbroken!'' Yuki-san half shouted and whispered the last part because of the fact that Yuuri was NOT alone this time._ _ _ _

____Yuuri's face had a light flush. ''Yu-Yuki-san!! I didn't I was too busy! and just I bet he was just joking..B-but anyway! is it okay for me and Viktor to take the usual seats?'' He said after he noticed Viktor looking over. Smile a little smaller and eyes focussing at Yuuri._ _ _ _

_________Even standing there makes any woman or man wanna be pregnant by him.. __  
..  
._

_______Focus Yuuri ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He saw the gleam in Yuki-san's eyes but knew she wouldn't say something all too embaressing.. at least not with Tohru-san not by her side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________''Ofcourse Yuuri, you can sit over there and ill be there in a bit.'' She smiled innocently. He knew that smile wasn't as innocent by the way she wiggled her eyebrows and the slight smirk she gave at the end. Yuuri took a small breath and decided to just go with it.._ _ _ _ _ Here we go.. _ _ _

______________


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter since I got some comments saying people want me to continue.. like omg really? im so happy to know people would want that so SO to them! <3

_Yuuri...What a beautifull name .. I never knew I could ever say that name while drooling about the owner of that name. I wonder what Yuri would think._

Focus Nikiforov. 

Ah right.

Viktor quickly fixed his hair and sat back at the cute chairs that were in the shop. He really should have visited this place sooner. Guess faith was with him on this one. 

''Sorry you had to wait that long, Yuki-san told me she would come up with the drinks, I hope you dont mind a caramel matcha latte? I thought it would be interesting to try something different then a simple coffee.. It isnt too sweet or too strong because of the matcha that is mixed in it but if you want something else I don't mind going back?'' Yuuri said while taking a seat. Yuuri knew he wouldnt refuse cause of the Viktor slut he is and saw the interview where he told the interviewer that he loved caramel. _Let's hope I got it right.._

''I do enjoy me some caramel.. I don't mind trying new things, thank you very much for suggesting it _Yuuri_ '' Viktor said in a silky voice. He was suprised in the sudden change of the person accross him but he couldn't deny finding it hot at the same time. He already thought that Yuuri was adorable but after really seeing him without the mop of raven hair he sees it all.. The strong jawline, the addicting brown eyes with golden flocks .. those lips.. 

_am I going crazy? didn't I think this before?_

''Oh good to hear that.. So I hope i didn't ruin your day by helping me but I really appreciate it.'' Yuuri said with while coming back from his mini eargasm by the way Viktor said his name. 

_I guess he heard me talking to Yuki-san.._

''Don't worry Yuuri, I just finished my work so I had no other plans than returning home. No person should be in that kind of a situation. He was so disrespectful.. and did u see his crocs? like really how drunk can you be wanting to wear sunflower shaped crocs? '' Viktor said with a small laugh. He readjusted his collar and removed his scarf after seeing Yuuri doing the same. 

Yuuri giggled. ''Those crocs were really interesting indeed haha, but I guess the poor guy had other problems than his fashion sense..'' Yuuri said smiling. Even though the man sounded kinda scary he wouldn't think about it.. He would rather think about what happend after that. He glances back at Viktor and saw the tip of his nose turning a sheepish pink. He wondered if he got cold or it was because of Yuuri.. either way he couldn't deny it looking rather cute.. 

_His laugh is beautiful.._

After coming back to life he saw that Yuuri was blushing a little and realized a little too late that he was staring. How can one act that diffrerent in less then a hour? 

''So..'' Yuuri said,

''So.'' Viktor breathed.

''Thank you again Viktor, I know it might sound weird but I am a slu- fan of your skating. It is beautifull to see the way you portray a story on the ice. I was quite surprised to see you here.'' Yuuri said. He thought it would be better to get it out of his chest instead of containing the fanboying and letting Viktor think he is hiding it just to get closer to him.

_Nice save Yuuri.._

''Oh! Thank you very much Yuuri! Interesting to hear you're a fan! Do you also skate?'' Viktor said getting a little surprised. He never had someone being this straightforward while getting to talk to him knowing they are a fan. It was nice to know that Yuuri wasn't one of those people..

''Ah, yeah I enjoy skating since I was a child actually, in my hometown we have a rink from a very good friend of mine and I mostly spent my time over there.. though I would'nt say im that amazing yet I enjoy it very much.'' Yuuri said. He never knew he would be spending his day talking to Victor and not get a instant boner or make a total idiot out of himself.

''That sounds so sweet! that must have been so precious to see! I must know if you don't mind me asking this but where exactly is your hometown? I assume it isnt in China?'' Viktor said trying not to imagine a mini version of Yuuri sharing his passion at the same time. 

Yuuri almost choked in his own spit trying to not stand up and dig himself a hole. 

_This is your chance! Try to make a good impression!_

Yuuri quickly sat a little bit straighter _\- not that he does that a lot-_ and opened his mouth to answer with a small gleam in his eyes:

''Haha, _*snort*_ ehem i-i mean yeah ofcourse my hometown in called Hasetsu, a small place in Japan. I know you must have heard my name because of Yuki-san but I guess it would be nice to know who I am or so. My name is Katsu- ah I mean Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you Victor and I know I've said it already but I would like to tell you that I _really_ appreciated you helping me earlier..'' Yuuri finished with a small blush on his face and knew that somewhere Phichit would be proud of him of not fucking this even more up then he would have expected. He looked at Viktor and saw the small _and oh so lucious lips_ crook upwards as his mouth opens to repl-

''2 Caramel matcha latte and some sweets for the two handsome faces! Here you guys go!'' Yuki-san put the tray of heavenly smells on the table and Viktor couldn't stop the small sound he made when he saw the creations. They looked as if they were straight from a Disney show. He looked back at Yuuri and saw him talking in _I guess Japanese_ to Yuki-san. 

_Even while talking his adams apple bobs are so hot....._

Viktor took out his phone and made a picture of the table and if he added a certain asian beauty in the picture he wouldn't admit it.

*Meanwhile*

_Yuki-san I know u have a dream of seeing me with a boyfriend but do you really have to say that while I JUST met him? I cant even properly speak to him! and now im talking in Japanese so that he wouldn't understand me freaking out. Thank you so much for the food and drinks though, I can see you even added some of my favorites! I will try to handle it from here on. If things dont go well.. j-just see for the sign_ Yuuri said. He adores the owners but them being extra right now didn't do much for the whole situation. He glances back at Viktor and saw him typing on his phone. __

_''Oh Yuu-chan don't worry I was just messing around. Ill keep an eye around but won't disturb you anymore. How couldn't I put your favourite dessert? '' Yuki-san said with a big smile. She walked away but stopped after a few steps. She turned around and said: '' If you boys need something or don't find it to your taste please don't hesitate to call me i'll be sure to call a docter so you guys can get checked out. Enjoyyy'' she said and continued to walk back while leaving the both of them in shock._

_Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other , glanced down to the coffee at the same time_

_stared back at Yuki-san_

_staring at each other again._

_''PFFT''_

_''AAHAH- S-sorry Hahah Y-yuki-san is just like this''_

_Both Viktor and Yuuri started giggling knowing how this day is going so beyond their expectations._

_''I don't hear anyone slurping or chewing yet!! Go on boys~''_

_If Yuuri thought he couldn't get any more embarresed he was wrong. He quickly took his cup and stared back at Viktor gesturing him to do the same. Viktor smiled at took his cup and said :_

_''Well I couldn't imagine this day to be any more interesting then when I woke up. Thank you for the latte _Yuuri_..'' Viktor winked and took a sip._

_Yuuri barely choked and tried to play it of by liking the small drop he spilled with his lips. He caught Viktor staring at his lips and gave a small smirk._

__Guess even if he isn't in to me to give him a small show. I could use it for one of my private sessions while jacking of_ _

_Viktor also choked ._

_And Yuki-san gave a whistle._

_What shall happen next..?_

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

*Meanwhile at a certain room in Russia*

__

''PATSCHOOOOO!!! oef ....what the fuck''

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at night while I was supposed to be sleeping but I got genuinly happy knowing some people would like to see more!
> 
> Show me some love or ideas on what u would think will happen next! ~~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes and if it doesn't make that much sense but I swear Ill be more serious with it and hope ya'll be happy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> should i continue? or is it a no no.. ><
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! <3
> 
> I am not a native English speaker so i apologize for that. 
> 
> Tumblr;
> 
> xmylonely-serenade
> 
>  
> 
> i repost and post whatever huehue
> 
> Attakai= Warm


End file.
